


Månegarm

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darkfic, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Mild Horror, Monsters, Naked Female Clothed Male, Out of Character, Power Imbalance, Rape, Shapeshifting, Unsafe Sex, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Когда день становится ночью, жизнь замирает. В такие моменты выходят на охоту варги, и горе тому, кто попадется им, потому что от варгов не спастись. Они будут преследовать жертву до порога его дома, им не страшны ни сталь, ни пули, их зубы легко сокрушают камень.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - тексты R-NC21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Månegarm

_Нельзя покидать дома во время затмения._

_Когда день становится ночью, жизнь замирает. Тишина опускается на мир. В такие моменты выходят на охоту варги, и горе тому, кто попадется им, потому что от варгов не спастись. Они будут преследовать жертву до порога его дома, им не страшны ни сталь, ни пули, их зубы легко сокрушают камень._

_Если варг напал на твой след, лучше сразу выстрелить себе в висок._

***

Лунные затмения тоже не пользовались доброй славой. Они длились дольше, и красноватый мутный свет луны казался тревожным и непривычным. Красная луна — к пролившейся крови, к неприятностям и неудачам. На лунные затмения нельзя было делать никаких важных дел, их переносили по возможности.

Жаль, что голод нельзя отложить на завтра.

Пробираясь вечером по знакомой дороге к кладбищу кораблей, Рей жалела, что не взяла с собой фонарь — понадеялась на свет луны. Еще не стемнело, и луна только вставала из-за горизонта, большая, красная. Ветра не было, и на кладбище царила тишина, лишь постукивал и пощелкивал остывающий металл. Когда-то — До — эти корабли поднимались в воздух. Они летали в небе, на них жили люди, с них сбрасывали бомбы и мусор. Теперь же это был источник металла и запчастей, а Рей была одной из тех, кто рисковал жизнью, забираясь в Пустошь ради них.

Обычно Рей начинала работу с раннего утра, но не сегодня, по неудачному стечению обстоятельств. И теперь на дороге, освещенной лишь угасающим светом солнца, она была одна.

Когда она добралась до первого корабля, встречающего путников — днем его тень накрывала дорогу, а сам он, расколотый пополам, лежал в песках, зарывшись в них носом — луна уже поднялась высоко, а небо было светло-фиолетовым. Рей огляделась, прикидывая, откуда начать, и издалека до нее донесся вой.

Заглушив спидер, Рей прислушалась. Прохладный ветер начал гулять между остовов брошенной ржавеющей техники, рождая странные унылые звуки. Их можно было принять за вой — при желании. Кроме этого ничего не было слышно, но Рей решила не уходить сегодня далеко. Оставив спидер в удобном укрытии, дальше она пошла пешком, сегодня решив попробовать пройти там, где огромный разлом делил упавший корабль на две неравные части.

Сегодня ей не везло: выбрав один путь, ведущий под брюхо хвостовой части, Рей едва не застряла там, потому что проход начал осыпаться. Решив попытать счастья с другой стороны, Рей пустилась в долгий путь в обход. Она нашла несколько батарей, которые выглянули из-под движимого ветром песка, но этого было слишком мало. Не хватило бы даже на одну порцию. И когда ветер донес до нее легкий ритмичный звук, похожий на поскрипывание, будто кто-то цеплял чем-то металл, Рей не раздумывая подняла голову и поглядела в ту сторону.

На фоне луны, на черном гребне, который образовывала собой отломившаяся часть корабля, стоял волк. Крупный. Крупнее тех, что охотники привозили на заставу. Может, это не волк, а тварь? Или…

Существо посмотрело на Рей, и даже с такого расстояния она увидела, как вспыхнули его глаза, увидела несуразно длинные лапы и густую шерсть

Нет, это была не тварь. Это было кое-что похуже.

Рей застыла, глядя на зверя расширившимися глазами. Ее нижняя губа бессильно отвисла, кровь отлила от щек. Хоть он и был похож на волка, но это был не волк. Это был варг. И поняв это, Рей вдруг осознала — нет, не осознала, поняла и приняла мысль, что может сегодня умереть. Не абстрактно, а реально, прямо сейчас, буквально через несколько минут, и эта смерть не будет легкой. И стоило этой мысли укорениться в ее голове, как ее тело стало действовать само по себе.

Рей побежала.

Она ринулась к кораблю, потому что изучила его за эти годы как свои пять пальцев. Ценного там почти не было, и с каждым годом металла на нем становилось все меньше. Но Рей помнила места, где можно спрятаться. Взлетев по огромному, плоскому куску обшивки, похожему на трамплин, она перепрыгнула зияющий провал между ним и тушей корабля и вцепилась в холодный металл. Накидка мешалась, цепляясь за зазубрины на сломах, и Рей быстрым движением скинула ее и полезла вверх. Позади нее донесся цокот когтей по металлу, и Рей будто подтолкнули. Рывком преодолев расстояние, отделявшее ее от темного лаза, она подтянулась и протиснулась туда. Это была какая-то техническая ниша, в ее стенах темнели пустые гнезда для оборудования, пол усеивали осколки, впиваясь в кожу даже сквозь перчатки и штаны. Чудо, что там никто не завелся. Залезая туда, Рей оставила волосы и клочья одежды на зазубренных краях обломанных металлических балок и пластин, но это ее не волновало. Добравшись до дальней стенки, она прижалась к ней спиной, глядя на светлеющий зев входа. Сможет ли варг подняться наверх, протиснуться сюда следом за ней? Прогонит ли его солнце?

Пальцы Рей нащупали на полу что-то длинное и тонкое — какой-то металлический прут, и она сжала его, не отрывая взгляда от прохода. Она услышала, как устрашающе заскрипело что-то по металлу, а потом раздалось клацанье и тяжелое дыхание. Фыркая, варг подбирался к ее укрытию.

Рей сжала прут так сильно, что свело пальцы. Что-то темное загородило выход. Блеснул красным, отражая свет луны, зрачок, и раздалось низкое рычание. Рей вздрогнула, а тяжелая, покрытая темным мехом туша с размаху врезалась в металл, будто пытаясь пробить себе путь внутрь. Огромная когтистая лапа, одновременно и похожая, и непохожая на волчью — слишком длинными были пальцы — пробралась внутрь. Варг начал размахивать ей, пытаясь дотянуться до Рей, и когти, царапая металл, издавали жуткий скрип. Рей слабо вскрикнула, вжавшись в стену и подобрав под себя ноги, чтобы варг не мог до нее дотянуться. И он, поняв, что попытки бесполезны, отступил. Он по-прежнему ютился снаружи на узенькой площадке: сначала Рей видела лишь темные очертания, а потом варг наклонился, заглядывая внутрь — так, как никакой волк никогда не смог бы.

Он собирался пролезть в ее убежище.

Рей поняла, что это ее шанс — другого не будет. Варг еще не успел закончить движение, а она уже подорвалась с места с криком и с размаху засадила железный прут прямо в блестящий желтый глаз.

Варг пронзительно взвыл. Он отшатнулся, и на мгновение Рей увидела его, освещенного красной луной: тело и конечности, слишком длинные для волка, голова по-человечески запрокинута назад, а из глазницы торчит прут. А потом он рухнул вниз со страшным грохотом, ломая старый скрипящий металл. Его вой раздавался еще некоторое время, а потом умолк.

А Рей отползла назад и скорчилась в уголке, не отрывая взгляда от входа, каждую секунду ожидая, что варг вернется, чтобы прикончить ее. Но текли минуты. Свет луны померк. Никто не возвращался.

***

Рей разбудили первые лучи солнца. Осторожно выбравшись из укрытия, она огляделась — никого не было видно. Снаружи было холодно, и Рей стала спускаться, осторожно, боясь, что подведут замерзшие пальцы. Спустившись вниз, она поискала свою накидку, надеясь, что та будет валяться где-то поблизости, но не нашла ее. По быстро исчезающему утреннему холоду, Рей добралась до корабля, который хотела осмотреть вчера, забралась внутрь, но, к сожалению, большим уловом похвастаться не смогла. Когда солнце стало жарить в полную силу, раскаляя металл, Рей засобиралась обратно.

Ее спидер был на месте, но Рей остановилась, заметив в тени возле него что-то темное. Мелкая тварь, вроде сумеречника, пряталась под спидером от солнца. Заметив Рей, тварь пошевелилась, но на солнце выходить боялась. Рей пошарила по карманам, нашла старое треснувшее зеркальце и стала прицельно светить в тварь солнечными зайчиками. Тварь сначала металась в тени, пытаясь укрыться, а потом на глазах Рей зарылась в песок и уползла куда-то. Рей выждала немного и только потом приблизилась, одним махом оседлав спидер и повернув стартер. Отъехав на солнце, она еще раз посмотрела на место, где тварь закопалась в песок, чтобы запомнить, как оно выглядит — не наступить бы на такую.

А запомнив, отправилась в другую часть кладбища.

***

На заставу Рей вернулась, когда дневная жара была в самом разгаре, волоча с собой мешок хабара — ей все-таки повезло найти нетронутое место, вышедшее из-под песка после последней бури. Найдя место под тентами, которое ей по дружбе занял Леракс Талли, Рей принялась очищать находки. Ее мутило, и голова слегка кружилась. Дневной базар убаюкивающе шумел вокруг нее, от монотонных действий глаза слипались, и, кажется, Рей ненадолго задремала. Она пришла в себя, уронив голову на грудь. Рей тут же выпрямилась, оглядывая свои вещи, лежавшие перед ней на столе — нет, все на месте, ничего не успели стянуть — и только после этого поняла, что привычный гул вокруг приобрел другую тональность.

— …да, точно они!

— Гляди! Вон, вон они едут!

Рей вытянула шею и привстала, стараясь разглядеть, куда стекалась толпа. Она услышала гул антигравов, а потом увидела, что мимо, совсем рядом, проезжает танк. Не новый, с потрепанной, покрытой выщерблинами броней, но самый настоящий. А на танке сидели…

— …Это рыцари?

— Да они. Прилетели на той развалюхе.

— Может, хоть теперь твари лютовать перестанут…

Рыцари были такие же потрепанные, как танк. Их лица закрывали шлемы, они не прятали свое оружие: громоздкое, угрожающее. Одежда была темной, грубой и плотной, обувь тяжелой. Лишь один из рыцарей не скрывал своего лица, и все взгляды закономерно обращались к нему.

Он был высок, бледен — такая бледность была здесь редкостью. Его лицо пересекал свежий, еще розовый шрам, и при взгляде на этот шрам Рей села, будто кто-то невидимый дернул ее сзади за одежду. Ей захотелось спрятаться.

Странно. Она должна радоваться — раз рыцари здесь, значит, они зачистят окрестности Ниимы от тварей. Несколько месяцев можно будет спокойно выходить за пределы заставы.

Рей чуть-чуть привстала, стараясь рассмотреть рыцарей получше, и в этот момент тот, что был без шлема, повернулся к ней, будто почувствовал ее взгляд. Рей инстинктивно пригнулась и вернулась к работе: не хватало тратить время зря — места под тентами не сдавались бесплатно.

***

Базар полнился слухами. Рыцарей было семеро — счастливое число. У них было оружие, старое и надежное, а если оно откажет, то у них имелись острые мечи и кинжалы. Они собирались начать зачистку завтра.

Рей закончила с деталями, когда косые лучи солнца заглянули под тент. Она не торопясь собирала свои инструменты, потому что головокружение мешало сосредоточиться, и когда на стол с легким шорохом опустилась серая ткань, закрывая ее очищенные находки, Рей оторопела и замерла, не поднимая взгляда.

Это была ее накидка, потерянная на кладбище кораблей. Кто-то нашел ее? Но Рей не знала этого человека. Он носил черное и был высок, его сапоги и полы плаща запылились — вот и все, что Рей могла видеть, не поднимая глаз. Ее спина покрылась мурашками.

— Кажется, это твое.

Голос незнакомца был глубоким, низким. Боясь дотронуться до накидки, Рей сказала.

— Спасибо.

— Разве так благодарят? Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты действительно благодарна.

 _Нельзя смотреть колдунам в глаза_. Рей подняла взгляд и уставилась на фигурную фибулу, скрепляющую плащ у ворота.

— Спасибо вам, господин.

— Смотри мне в глаза.

_Колдуны умеют обращаться в зверей._

Возможно, что и в варгов тоже.

Рей медленно подняла голову и посмотрела в глаза рыцарю. Розовый свежий шрам пересекал щеку возле правого глаза. Она ударила варга этой ночью в правый глаз.

Рыцарь улыбнулся, и его улыбка была сухой, как почва этих негостеприимных земель.

— В следующий раз будь осторожна.

— Да, сэр. — ответила Рей, опуская глаза.

Глаза у него были карие. Ничуть не похожие на желтые глаза варга.

— Как твое имя?

— Мое имя ничего не значит, сэр, я никто.

— Имя, — лишь одно слово он сумел наполнить угрозой, и Рей почувствовала, как холодная хватка страха стискивает ее изнутри.

— Ее зовут, Рей, сэр! Слава богам, что вы приехали!

Рей резко обернулась на голос, уставившись на Талли пылающим взглядом. Он подошел к столу, восторженно глядя на рыцаря.

— Тогда до встречи, Рей из Ниимы.

Рыцарь удалился: Рей следила за ним, пока он не пропал из виду, а потом торопливо принялась собирать находки, планируя отнести их к Ункару как можно скорее.

***

Обменяв детали на еду, Рей не пошла домой, а устроилась в тени одного из тентов, воровато поедая свой паек. Базар медленно пустел, торговцы собирали товары, закрывали палатки. Очередь из мусорщиков к окошку Ункара иссякла, и сам он вышел из своей самодельной крепости и лениво оперся об один из столов, осматриваясь, будто рынок был его владениями.

Хотя так и было.

Заметив Рей, Ункар ухмыльнулся.

— Почему не идешь домой? — спросил он. — Ждешь, когда рыцари выйдут из кантины, чтобы набиться им в спутницы?

— Вот еще! — ответила Рей.

— Я редко даю хорошие советы, но это один из них: иди и попытайся продать свою тощую человеческую задницу подороже, Рей, — сказал Ункар. — У них больше денег, чем у любого на этой заставе.

— Кроме тебя.

— Кроме меня.

— Они остановятся в комнатах за кантиной?

— Нет, — Ункар с кряхтением выпрямился. — Будут ночевать на своей развалюхе. «Ночной канюк». Ну и название!

Рей кивнула.

Она боялась идти домой. Варги выслеживают добычу до самого конца, и она не собиралась показывать им свое единственное убежище. Поискав взглядом Талли, Рей увидела его мелкую фигуру, шагавшую прочь от рынка со своим спутником — дроидом AMPS-ом. Быстро подхватив свою сумку и посох, Рей поспешила за ним и догнала уже у самых ворот.

— Эй, Талли! — окликнула она Леракса. — Погоди.

— Что тебе? — спросил Талли. — Опять хочешь занять порошка для очистки деталей?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Могу я сегодня переночевать у тебя? С меня полпорции. По-дружески.

— По-дружески, — Талли прищурился. — Не боишься, что пойдут слухи?

— А кому их распускать, если не тебе? — ответила Рей вопросом на вопрос.

Талли рассмеялся.

— Тоже верно. Идем. А что случилось?

— Разлила сегодня растворитель, жду, когда выветрится, — соврала Рей. — Дышать невозможно.

— Надо быть осторожнее. Не боишься, что разъест что-нибудь?..

Под болтовню Талли они двинулись к его дому. Проходя мимо кантины, Рей натянула на голову капюшон. Это была пустая предосторожность — возле входа толпились лишь те, кому не хватало денег, а все рыцари были внутри. Но Рей постаралась даже не смотреть в ту сторону.

***

Тело нашли на рассвете.

Весть о жуткой находке распространилась мгновенно, и, когда взошло солнце, а Рей и Талли направились на обычный свой промысел, они услышали о растерзанной девушке, найденной чуть севернее аванпоста. Совсем недалеко от того места, где Рей жила.

Рей не знала убитую. Она работала в кантине: как официантка, как повар, как бармен. Оказывала и другие услуги — в Нииме все выживали как могли. А теперь она была мертва, ее кровь напитала песок, внутренности были в беспорядке разбросаны вокруг тела, и многих частей его недоставало, а лицо обезображено, будто часть его сгрыз зверь.

Слухи говорили, что возле заставы появился варг.

— Это не простая тварь! — убежденно говорил Рудаун. — Это Монегарм! Колдун-оборотень. Он забрал ее позвоночник, чтобы сделать игральные кости.

Кто-то возражал, что это могли быть сумеречники и другие мелкие твари, но Рудаун стоял на своем.

— Его логово рядом! — уверял он. — Монегарм не уходит далеко от своего дома.

— Но раз он оборотень, — возразила Рей, проходя мимо — они с Талли остановились, чтобы послушать Рудауна, — то он должен понимать, что его будут искать рядом с домом. И наверняка уйдет подальше.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь! — Рудаун махнул на нее огромной механической клешней. — А ты где была ночью? Не слышала криков или еще чего?

— У меня, — выступил вперед Талли.

Раздались смешки, и Талли добавил:

— Я же такой повеса. — И улыбнулся. Но Рей не улыбалась.

А разговоры вокруг не утихали:

— Надеюсь, рыцари с ним разберутся.

— Неспроста Монегарм объявился именно сейчас.

— Сразу после красной луны.

— Думаете, пришел откуда-то?

— Или всегда здесь был, просто хорошо скрывался.

Рей побрела дальше, оставив Леракса вместе с другими строить домыслы. Ей нужно было работать, а еще держаться подальше от заставы, пока рыцари не уедут.

Они начали зачистку с кладбища кораблей, и Рей, узнав об этом, ушла на противоположный его конец, чтобы с ними не встречаться. Ветер доносил до нее редкие взрывы. А вечером рыцарей приветствовали как героев — хотя почему как? Столб жирного черного дыма, поднимавшийся от огромного костра, в котором сжигали тела тварей, можно было увидеть почти отовсюду. Рей вернулась на заставу, стараясь держаться незаметно. Дожидаясь очереди, чтобы сдать найденное Ункару, Рей украдкой оглядывалась: рыцарей не было видно. Должно быть, уже были в кантине, праздновали первый день.

Сегодня вряд ли получилось бы переночевать у Талли. Получив свои порции, Рей глубоко задумалась. У нее было дурное предчувствие, и ей совсем не хотелось идти домой и приводить за собой идущего по ее следу варга.

— Все еще не надумала? — спросил Ункар.

Рей покосилась на него.

— Если боишься Монегарма, один из них может согласиться тебя защитить на эту ночь, — Ункар кивнул в сторону кантины.

— Той девушке из кантины их защита не помогла, — ответила Рей. — А с чего ты вдруг стал за меня радеть, Ункар?

— Считай, что я полагаю тебя ценным активом, Рей, — ответил Ункар.

Его равнодушный жабий взгляд скользнул по её фигуре. Рей сердито фыркнула, взвалила свою сетку на плечо и двинулась к своему спидеру. Она отъедет немного, проверит, не следует ли кто за ней, и только после этого вернется домой…

— Собираешься домой, Рей из Ниимы?

Рей почувствовала, что температура воздуха вокруг будто упала градусов на десять.

— Да, сэр, — ответила она, не поворачиваясь. — Уже поздно. А мусорщики встают рано.

— И ты никогда не работаешь по ночам?

— Нет! — Это прозвучало резче, чем Рей хотелось бы, и она опасливо замолчала.

— Странно. — Судя по голосу, рыцарь улыбался. — Значит, я с кем-то тебя перепутал.

— Должно быть, так, сэр, — ответила Рей. Она уложила сумки и чуть повернулась, бросив быстрый взгляд искоса на рыцаря. — В темноте легко ошибиться.

Рыцарь сделал шаг вперед.

— Будь осторожна, — сказал он, и уголки его губ чуть поднялись. — Говорят, у вас тут завелся Монегарм.

— Я буду осторожна, — ответила Рей. — Хорошего вам вечера, сэр. И удачной охоты.

Она с трудом расцепила пальцы — от волнения она сжала ремень, крепивший к спидеру сумки, так крепко, что рука заболела.

— Поверь. — Рыцарь улыбнулся шире. — Моя охота будет удачной.

Рей торопливо забралась на спидер, спиной чувствуя взгляд рыцаря, и поехала прочь. Она сделала петлю, поначалу поехав в сторону, противоположную той, где находился ее дом, и вернулась поздно, когда стало совсем холодно и звезды мерцали в недостижимой, угольно-черной вышине.

***

Его звали Кайло Рен, и это имя теперь повторяли как молитву. Магистр рыцарей, тот, кто защитит их от Монегарма. Рей не разделяла всеобщего энтузиазма: еще одного убитого нашли в пустыне совсем рядом.

— Монегарм злится, — говорил Рудаун, когда по вечерам мусорщики собирались возле тента Платта, сдавая ему находки. — Раньше ему никто не мог помешать, а теперь тут рыцари.

Рей не понимала: она одна не видит в таких рассуждениях логики? Коль Монегарм был тут раньше, почему начал убивать напоказ только сейчас?

Гоазонская пустошь, на краю которой жила Рей, и раньше считалась опасным местом, а теперь там и вовсе было никого не встретить. Караванщики давали крюк, лишь бы пройти подальше от места, где нашли жертв Монегарма.

Рей брела к спидеру, волоча за собой полупустую сетку: сегодняшний улов был неудачным, Платт заплатил ей лишь четверть пайка, а то, что осталось, годилось лишь на переплавку. Желудок урчал, вода закончилась, а, когда Рей проходила мимо кантины, ее окликнули. Она остановилась, не поворачиваясь. Зря, надо было идти дальше. Краем глаза она увидела, как приближается к ней темная высокая фигура, и опустила взгляд, рассматривая песок под ногами.

— Долгий был день, — заметил Кайло Рен. — Неудачный?

— Обычный, — коротко ответила Рей и двинулась вперед.

— А ты, значит, не страшишься Монегарма и расхаживаешь спокойно? — спросил Рен ей в спину.

Рей остановилась.

— Я осторожна, — сказала она.

— И ты не боишься, — продолжил Рен, и Рей услышала шорох песка под его шагами, — что колдун вырвет твой позвоночник и сделает из него игральные кости?

— Игральные кости делают не из позвоночных, а из таранных, — ответила Рей. — Мне нужно идти, рыцарь, прости мне мою грубость, если я тебя обидела.

— Вовсе нет, — сказал Кайло Рен. — Но моя работа не только убивать монстров, но и присматриваться к подозрительным людям.

Рей застыла.

— И кого же ты высмотрел? — спросила она.

— Ты живешь одна, Рей из Ниимы, — мягко заметил Рен. Он обошел Рей по кругу и встал перед ней. — Возвращаешься с заставы поздно и не боишься тварей. И тех несчастных находили неподалеку от твоего дома.

Рей покачала головой.

— Я боюсь Монегарма, как и все.

Кайло Рен улыбнулся ей.

— Да. Но все так сильно хотят знать, кто же Монегарм. Они готовы напасть на любого, на кого укажут. Ведь всем известно, что при свете солнца Монегарм лишается своей силы.

Холод стиснул горло Рей. Неужели он собирается?.. Этого не может быть.

— Тебе никто не поверит! — выпалила Рей, разом выдав свои подозрения. — Я живу тут всю жизнь, меня все знают. Зато трупы стали появляться, едва вы приехали.

Кайло Рен ухмыльнулся.

— Увидим, — сказал он. — Ты слишком напряжена для невиновной, Рей из Ниимы.

Он развернулся и медленно побрел в сторону кантины.

— Что тебе нужно? — Рей прошептала это, не надеясь на ответ. Но Рен остановился, и внутри у нее что-то оборвалось.

Кайло Рен обернулся, и Рей уставилась на шрам, пересекающий его лицо.

— Ты мне нравишься, Рей из Ниимы, — сказал Рен, пристально глядя на Рей. — Ты не робкого десятка. Хотелось бы знать, как ты поведешь себя, оказавшись со зверем один на один.

— Я убегу, — ответила Рей.

Рен усмехнулся.

— Вечно бегать у тебя не получится.

И он пошел обратно, легким шагом человека, чья душа не отягощена грехами — или раскаянием.

***

Следующая убитая была буквально распята на песке. Ее окровавленная рука — единственная рука, потому что вторая отсутствовала — указывала в сторону шагохода Рей.

— Ты ничего не слышала? — этот вопрос констебль Зувио повторил, кажется, в десятый раз. И Рей снова дала тот же ответ:

— Нет.

Она зябко поежилась. Картина все еще стояла у нее перед глазами: растерзанное тело, отвратительный запах человеческих внутренностей, белеющие среди кровавого месива осколки костей…

— Это он! — внезапно сказала Рей. — Это рыцарь, Кайло Рен! Он убивает людей! Он хочет подставить меня!

Она взглянула на констебля с отчаянием во взгляде. Констебль нахмурился.

— Зачем ему делать это? — спросил он.

— Я знаю, кто он, — мрачно ответила Рей.

— Он убивает тварей, Рей, — заметил констебль. — Он истребил уже несколько десятков.

— Ему нет разницы между тварью и человеком! — Рей решила стоять на своем до конца, даже несмотря на то, что констебль не верил ей. — Или вы думаете, что это я?

— Нет, — ответил констебль. — Я так не думаю. У тебя есть где переночевать эту ночь?

Рей пожала плечами.

— Может быть, Талли согласится пустить меня, — пробормотала она. — Или Ункар…

Ей даже думать не хотелось о таком, но Ункар мог бы ее приютить. И потребовать взамен какую-нибудь услугу. Что-нибудь опасное — и неоплачиваемое.

— Поспрашивай, — сказал Зувио. — И не слишком мозоль глаза своим присутствием. Все испуганы, Рей. И это… — он посмотрел туда, где лежала женщина. — Им нужен виноватый.

Рей понимала это. Но часть ее не могла представить, что люди, знавшие ее с самого детства, могут решить, что она — монстр. Такого просто не могло быть.

И Рей решила, что должна действовать на опережение. Она возьмет с собой воды столько, сколько унесет, выпотрошит свои запасы и возьмет всю еду, какая есть. Она спрячется на кладбище кораблей и не вернется, пока рыцари не уедут. Да, так она и поступит.

Идя обратно к своему шагоходу, Рей спиной ощущала чужие настороженные взгляды, и ее решимость сбежать крепла.

Жаль, что у нее совсем не было времени.

— Куда-то собираешься, Рей?

Рей как раз навьючивала свой спидер: вода и совсем немного еды, но если она станет экономить, то продержится долго. Главное — вода…

Резко обернувшись, она увидела группку местных: среди них был Рудаун, и Криворукий, и другие, которых Рей знала всю свою жизнь.

— Свалю отсюда, пока все не успокоится, — ответила Рей. — Я не хочу, чтобы меня разорвал Монегарм.

— А может, боишься, что кто-то решит проверить, не оборотень ли ты?

Рей не видела, кто это выкрикнул. Ее прошиб холодный пот, несмотря на палящее солнце. Они не могли говорить этого всерьез. Это не могло происходить днем, на глазах у людей.

— Ходят слухи, — прогудел Рудаун. — Никто ведь не может подтвердить, где ты бываешь по вечерам.

— Нигде, — отрезала Рей. — И кто распускает эти слухи? Вы же знаете меня! Вы…

— Мне тоже хотелось бы это знать.

Услышав этот голос, Рей буквально приросла к месту. Она боялась обернуться, несмотря на то, что все взгляды обратились от нее в другую сторону.

— Я слышал эти слухи, — продолжил Кайло Рен, медленно приближаясь к ним, — но не видел ни одного доказательства.

Ему никто не ответил.

— Вы уже готовы совершить самосуд?

Кайло Рен окинул их всех холодным взглядом и добавил:

— Сегодня мы поймаем и убьем варга. Я клянусь.

Он подошел к Рей и положил ей руку на плечо.

— И никто не тронет эту девушку.

Его рука была тяжелой и холодной как лед — Рей ощущала это даже через слои одежды и плотную кожу перчатки.

Собравшиеся стали расходиться. По одному, по двое, но толпа быстро редела, и очень скоро Рей осталась с Реном вдвоем. Она смотрела прямо перед собой

_(нельзя смотреть колдуну в глаза!)_

и, когда Рен убрал руку с ее плеча, ощутила облегчение.

— Собираешься в развалины? — спросил он. — Плохая идея, Рей. Там сейчас очень опасно.

Рей почувствовала движение, услышала свист рассекаемого воздуха, а затем — безошибочно узнаваемый звук текущей воды.

Она резко обернулась, чтобы увидеть, как опадают бока бурдюков.

Кайло Рен пристально смотрел на нее, и на его губах застыла легкая холодная улыбка.

— В толпе безопаснее, Рей, — сказал он и улыбнулся шире. — Не бойся. Я здесь, чтобы защищать.

Он прошел мимо, мазнув Рей краем плаща по руке, и она отдернула ее, будто обжегшись.

***

Ей не во что было набрать воду, и вечером Рей, скрепя сердце, направилась к Ункару.

— Всего одна ночь, — сказала она. — Завтра я уйду. Могу достать тебе что-то конкретное на кладбище, если ты захочешь.

— Посмотрим, — заметил Платт. Он огляделся и крякнул, тяжело поднявшись со своего кресла. — Можешь устроиться в мастерской. А об оплате подумаем потом.

Ничего хорошего ей это не сулило, но Рей кивнула и добавила:

— Спасибо.

Искренней благодарности она не ощущала. Ункар даже не почесался бы, если бы это не несло ему какую-то выгоду в перспективе. И Рей хотелось знать заранее, что он может потребовать с нее.

Солнце опустилось в дымку на горизонте, когда рыцари появились на дороге. Их старый гравитанк еле полз, один из рыцарей щеголял перевязью на руке. Но на башне танка, покачиваясь на шесте, красовалась огромная и косматая голова, отдаленно напоминавшая волчью. Голова варга.

Рей наблюдала издалека, как приветствуют рыцарей. Будто по знаку двери кантины распахнулись и зазвучала музыка. Народ столпился на площадке перед ней, и там голову варга облили старым ракетным топливом и сожгли под улюлюканье толпы. Голова полыхала зеленым пламенем, отвратительно воняло паленой шерстью, но никто не жаловался. Рей видела, с какой радостью и надеждой они смотрят на трофей рыцарей, и почувствовала горечь и злость. Рен соврал им. Это был обычный варг, а вовсе не оборотень. Монегарм был рядом, а они не замечали его. Когда рыцари скрылись в кантине, Рей вернулась в мастерскую Платта. Сейчас там было пусто и тихо. Инструменты были убраны, светильники выключены. Пахло смазкой и растворителями, и Рей раскатала свой спальник возле открытого окна, где воздух был посвежее. Убывающая луна светила прямо на нее: тонкий серп, затянутый мутной дымкой. Тревожный, неверный свет. Рей повертелась немного в спальнике, а потом перетащила его подальше, чтобы свет от луны не попадал на нее. Снаружи еще было шумно: кажется, в честь гибели варга решили закатить праздник. Рей села на спальник, прижавшись спиной к стене, и стала прислушиваться: к разговорам, к пьяным песням… Она не заметила, как задремала, и проснулась от тихого шипения закрывающейся двери.

Рей тут же выпрямилась. Мастерская была погружена в полумрак. Горела одна-единственная лампа. Рей поднялась на ноги, пошатнувшись, и шагнула вперед, осматриваясь. В мастерской было тихо, никого не было видно. Может, ей примерещилось, или это были звуки с улицы?

Рей медленно подошла к двери, но замерла на полпути: в тишине мастерской раздался дребезжащий звук — какая-то деталь покатилась по одному из верстаков и тут же остановилась. Рей обернулась, догадываясь, кого может увидеть, но не желая в это верить. Пусть это будет просто деталь…

Кайло Рен стоял у одного из столов и задумчиво покатывал по столешнице пальцем крупную цангу — это она дребезжала. Поймав взгляд Рей, он улыбнулся, и Рей, холодея от ужаса, увидела, что его улыбка не имеет ничего общего с человеческой: острые треугольные зубы, плотный частокол, который просто физически не мог уместиться у человека во рту.

Рей сделала шаг назад и наткнулась на запертую дверь.

Она торопливо нажала на кнопку, но ничего не произошло. Потыкала в нее пальцем еще раз, налегла на дверь плечом — бесполезно. Шум снаружи подтвердил, что там кто-то есть, и Рей с размаху врезалась плечом в дверь.

— Ункар, открой! Выпусти меня!

«Я полагаю тебя ценным активом…»

Увидев, что Рен идет к ней, Рей быстро сдвинулась в сторону, не сводя с него взгляда. Ее сердце быстро стучало, мысли лихорадочно метались в голове. Она должна выбраться отсюда! Она должна спастись!

Тусклый свет лампы отразился в глазах Рена, когда он подошел ближе — желтых, страшных, и Рей подхватила с ближайшего верстака первое, что попалось под руку, но выглядело достаточно тяжелым.

— Не подходи! — предупредила она, но ее голос срывался.

Рен остановился и склонил голову на бок, внимательно изучая Рей. Слабая улыбка еще растягивала его губы, но она медленно угасала. А блеск глаз, наоборот, стал ярче. Рен сделал шаг вперед, и Рей тут же отступила, бедром стукнувшись о край верстака. Она почти не замечала боли.

Улыбка снова растеклась по лицу Рена, приоткрывая кончики острых зубов.

— Беги, — сказал он, и его голос сорвался в тяжелое утробное рычание. Верхняя губа задрожала.

Рей крепче сжала свое импровизированное оружие, осторожно отступая еще на шаг. Повернуться спиной к Рену — безумие. Он догонит ее в один миг.

Едва Рен шагнул за ней, Рей швырнула в него тем, что подобрала, наклонилась и тяжелым толчком сбросила все, что лежало на верстаке: коробы, инструменты — под ноги Рену. Он рассмеялся, а Рей отступала назад, швыряясь в него вещами, всем, что попадалось ей под руку. Рен отбил некоторые их них, запущенные ему точно в лицо и, отсмеявшись, сказал:

— Ладно, хватит.

Он зашагал прямо к ней, переступая через инструменты, давя подошвами сапог то, что могло быть сломано и ломалось. Рей бросилась к окну — это был ее единственный шанс выбраться из мастерской. Она почти достигла его, свет луны упал на ее лицо, когда сильный рывок за одежду дернул ее обратно. Рей замахнулась на Рена подхваченной отверткой, но он выбил оружие из ее руки и швырнул на ближайший верстак с такой силой, что зубы у нее клацнули и заныла спина. Рей попыталась вскочить, но Рен одной рукой пригвоздил ее к столу, сжимая ее горло, и медленно склонился к ней, рассматривая, как выставленный на продажу товар.

Как кусок мяса.

— С чего же мне начать? — спросил он низким вибрирующим голосом, отдающимся где-то в висках, в кости черепа. — С твоего рта? С твоего маленького лживого языка?

Рей замерла, крепко стиснув губы. Она как наяву представила, как Монегарм своими ужасными зубами выгрызает язык из ее рта и она захлебывается собственной кровью.

— Нет? — Рен усмехнулся.

Одной рукой продолжая удерживать Рей за шею, второй он сдвинул с плеч Рей тряпки, в которые она куталась, и пальцем провел по груди, пока не достиг маленькой прорехи в видавшей виды тунике. Рей почувствовала, как палец зарывается в прореху, как червь, почувствовала, как ноготь царапнул ее кожу, а потом Рен дернул руку на себя, разрывая ветхую ткань.

Рей вздрогнула, дернувшись всем телом, и Рен сжал свои пальцы на ее шее. Когда он сдвинул порванную тунику в сторону, Рей с трудом удалось сдержаться и не дернуться. Когда же Рен вдруг резко наклонился к ее животу, глубоко вдыхая, Рей застыла, словно все ее мышцы сковало льдом. Она не шевелилась, несмотря на то, что рыцарь отпустил ее горло и теперь обеими руками упирался в верстак. Он обнюхивал ее, глубоко втягивая воздух носом, и Рей почувствовала легкое, мимолетное прикосновение его губ к животу. А потом еще одно. А потом его зубы зацепили ее кожу — не больно, но чувствительно. Рен слегка прикусил тонкую полоску кожи, и Рей почувствовала, как верстак под ней будто поплыл куда-то. Она вспомнила убитых девушек, их растерзанную плоть. Неужели с ней случится то же самое? И сейчас он вцепится в нее, начнет терзать, пытаясь добраться до внутренностей…

Но Монегарм не спешил рвать ее на части. Обеими ладонями он обхватил Рей за талию, удерживая ее на месте, а его язык скользил по ее животу, прочерчивая влажную дорожку вниз от пупка к поясу бриджей. Рен сдвинул ладони вниз, стаскивая с Рей штаны, и она пришла в себя, принялась извиваться, пытаясь вырваться, пытаясь пнуть, но добилась лишь того, что тяжелая ладонь Рена вновь легла на ее шею.

— Успокойся, — мягко сказал рыцарь. Рей попыталась пнуть его снова, но он сумел перехватить ее ногу. — Ты так нервничаешь, что это перестает быть волнующим и будит аппетит _другого рода_ , на что я совсем не настроен…

Рей дернулась снова.

— Или мне сломать тебе ноги?

Рен наклонился, и теперь его глаза были прямо напротив глаз Рей.

— Сломать тебе ноги. Вывихнуть кисти, вырвать руки из суставов — ты этого хочешь, Рей из Ниимы? Я могу это сделать. Но… — Он наклонился ниже, уткнувшись носом в бешено бьющуюся жилку на шее. — …это не доставит мне такого удовольствия. Я предпочел бы нагнать тебя там, среди обломков, под светом луны…

Говоря это, свободной рукой он продолжил стаскивать с Рей бриджи, разрывая ткань и оставляя царапины от ногтей на её коже. Рей не шевелилась, боясь мешать ему, и когда он содрал их с нее, то вдвинулся между ее бедер, не давая свести их вместе.

Его рука легла между ее ног, большой палец поглаживал ее промежность, постепенно углубляясь между складок. Иногда его ногти слегка царапали ее нежную кожу. В какой-то ужасный момент Рей подумала, что лучше бы он сразу впился в нее зубами, когда обнюхивал ее живот, чем терпеть это.

— Пожалуйста, — выдавила Рей, — не надо.

Рен склонился к ней. Его губы вновь растянулись в улыбке, между пухлых губ блеснули острые зубы.

— Так мало тебе нужно, чтобы ты стала умолять? — спросил он. — Я ведь даже ещё не начинал.

И он протолкнул свой палец внутрь неё, двигая им медленно. Его движения постепенно стали ритмичными, и Рей попыталась сжать бедра, чтобы помешать ему.

Рен продолжал ласкать её, грубо, в непривычной для Рей манере, и тем отвратительнее было ощущать это как что-то приятное. Как что-то, на что ее тело откликалось, а внизу живота завязывался узел, требующий ещё прикосновений, ноющая пустота, жаждущая, чтобы ее заполнили.

Тело Рей непроизвольно вздрогнуло, мышцы живота напряглись, когда пальцы Рена в очередной раз прошлись по чувствительной точке и замерли. Её отделяли от оргазма буквально несколько движений.

— Хватит? — спросил Рен. — Ты будешь умолять меня?

Рей сжала губы и зажмурилась.

— Так я и думал, — прошелестел над ней голос Рена.

Рей услышала безошибочно опознаваемый звонкий щелчок поясного ремня и попыталась отодвинуться. Тяжелые ладони тут же улеглись на ее бедра, пригвождая ее к столу.

— Нет, нет, нет, — мягко сказал Рен. — Ты будешь двигаться тогда и туда, когда я захочу и куда скажу. Тш-ш… — его голос сорвался на настоящее шипение. Рей почувствовала, как что-то — она прекрасно знала, что, но отказывалась думать об этом, — прижимается к её чувствительным, увлажнившимся складкам.

— Это будет больно лишь поначалу, — прошептал Рен, — а если будет больно недостаточно, я это исправлю.

И он толкнулся внутрь неё, большой, чуждый. Это было не настолько больно, как Рей ожидала — боль была, тянущая, но намного слабее того, что ей приходилось терпеть, и намного слабее ужаса, который она испытывала. Но она все равно застонала.

— Хорошая девочка, — выдохнул Рен над её ухом. — Пой для меня — или я заставлю тебя кричать по-настоящему.

Рей даже не приходилось притворяться. Её тело не успело привыкнуть к вторжению, как Рен начал двигаться, медленно наращивая темп. Его вес прижимал Рей к столу, одежда царапала кожу грубой тканью. Рей не могла вздохнуть — каждый толчок выбивал из нее воздух, и ее стоны больше походили на всхлипы. Ее внутренние мышцы сжимались, каждый раз, когда Рен заполнял её до упора, заставляя извиваться. Верстак под ними вздрагивал от его движений, и в какой-то момент Рей поняла, что стонет не от ужаса или боли. С животной жадностью ловя ускользающее удовольствие, она вскрикивала каждый раз, и эти крики словно дарили ей облегчение.

Оргазм пришёл как вспышка, недолгая и острая, все ее чувства будто сконцентрировались в одном месте, на короткий миг заставив ее забыть обо всем остальном. Рей чувствовала горячее дыхание Рена, слышала звук, похожий на тихое ворчание, которое он издавал сквозь сжатые зубы. Он сжимал ее бедра до боли, вбиваясь в нее, пока ее собственное тело ловило афтершоки от произошедшего, напоминавшие короткие разряды, бьющие по нервным окончаниям. Когда Монегарм кончил, это было почти больно, будто он пытался проткнуть ее насквозь, вплавиться в нее. Рей сжалась, потом дернулась, пытаясь вдохнуть — вес Рена давил на нее, воздуха не хватало. Перед глазами все поплыло, и, проваливаясь в темноту, Рей едва почувствовала, как тяжесть, прижимавшая ее к верстаку, пропала.

— Мы вернемся меньше, чем через год, — раздался голос Рена над ней. — Проверим, как дела идут без нас.

Его ладонь скользнула по ее груди, потом вниз, и кончики пальцев мазнули по животу. Рен поднялся над ней, вытягиваясь вверх, все выше и выше, словно подпирая собой потолок, а темнота накрыла Рей окончательно.

***

Рей проснулась, когда поднялось солнце, и его косые лучи осветили мастерскую. Рей резко села, и укрывавшая ее ткань с шорохом сползла с ее плеч. Она лежала на собственном спальнике, почти полностью обнаженная, не считая намоток на руках и ногах. Черной тканью, укрывавшей ее, был плащ рыцаря. Рей бы с удовольствием сожгла его, как вчера жгли голову варга, она отбросила его от себя, пнула ткань ногой прежде, чем поняла, что больше ей нечем прикрыться. Остатки ее одежды лежали под верстаком. В мастерской царил разгром, но не сказать, что Рей это сильно волновало.

Поднявшись на ноги, она принялась собирать свои вещи. Скатала спальник и убрала в сумку, туда же запихнула то, что осталось от одежды, ежась натянула чужой плащ на плечи и запахнула поплотнее.

Перешагивая через рассыпанные по полу детали и инструменты, Рей дошла до двери, и та открылась с первым нажатием кнопки.

Ункар был снаружи — должно быть, как раз направлялся в мастерскую. Поймав ненавидящий взгляд Рей, он недовольно фыркнул и передернул плечами.

— Не смотри на меня, — буркнул он. — Это то, чем вы, женщины, занимаетесь испокон веков.

Он протянул вперед свою лапищу, и Рей увидела на ней запаянные в вакуумную упаковку пайки: нетронутые, целая пачка.

— За работу, — уронил Ункар.

Первым порывом Рей было выбить пачку у него из рук. Вторым — затолкать ее ему же в глотку. Но она забрала пачку и торопливо спрятала ее в сумку, быстро оглядевшись.

Ниима уже не спала. Медленно пробуждался базар. На них с Ункаром никто не обращал внимания, хотя Рей казалось, что все должны смотреть на нее. Ей казалось, что эта история уже стала достоянием всей заставы.

— Давай, — сказал Ункар. — Иди.

И Рей пошла. Зашагала, глядя прямо перед собой, на сероватый песок, не оборачиваясь и не встречаясь ни с кем взглядом. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось сбежать, скрыться, пропасть из Ниимы, знакомой до последней песчинки и в один момент ставшей ей отвратительной. Ее тело болело, колени дрожали, когда Рей уселась на спидер, заводя стартер. Низ живота тяжело и болезненно заныл, как воспоминание о вчерашней ночи — или предвестие грядущих событий.


End file.
